Kidnapped
by PanicFallOutKilljoyFreak
Summary: Sam is fourteen and Dean is eighteen. Their dad has left them in a ratty hotel room while he goes off to hunt in a deep section of woods where he can't get any reception. When Sam goes missing when hanging out with a girl he just met names Devan, Dean calls in Bobby for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam is fourteen in this and Dean is eighteen. Their dad is currently off hunting where he can't get cell phone reception deep in the woods.**

 **This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you guys really like it.**

* * *

The cold motel room that they've been forced to stay at is quiet. So quiet in fact, that Sam can hear his own breathing. He switches positions on the lumpy bed, not being able to find a comfortable position to rest in. He kicks off the covers in an attempt to feel some of the cool air that is circling around the room.

A car's headlights shine through the curtains and illuminate the room for a brief second. Sam bolts up in bed when he thinks he sees a figure standing near the window. He stays still and looks over at Dean, who is peacefully asleep on the thin mattress.

He sighs and looks over at the faint glowing of the clock next to his bed. 4:10 the clock reads in red glowing numbers. He moans and lays back down. Going to school tomorrow is going to be awful. Definitely because he hasn't been getting enough sleep all week. Either he can't sleep or he's being plagued with nightmares. Tonight is just going to add to the long list of nights with no sleep.

"Sammy," Dean mutters, "try to get some sleep." Sam doesn't answer as he pulls the thinnest blanket up and wraps it around his now cold body. The only thing that could make this worse is Dean asking why I'm not sleeping. He's super overprotecting. He always has, especially after that one night…

Eventually, he finally gets to sleep, but not for long. Because next thing Sam knows, Dean is shaking him awake for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam shoves his notebooks into his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Want me to drive you to school?" Dean asks his little brother. Sam smirks.

"You think I _want_ to walk?" Sam says. Dean laughs and grabs the keys from the counter. Sam and Dean get into Baby and head to school. Dean is working at a small garage and has to head that way anyway.

Sam's nerves are on edge. He can't stop thinking about the man near the window. It must have been some sorta illusion, though. Just a passing shadow from a tree branch or something. Yet, it still freaks him out to look over near the window.

The school comes into view and he gets out.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam says. Dean nods. "Remember to pick me up around four-thirty outside the front of the school." Dean nods again, familiar with the plan that Sam had told him already about him hanging with some friends.

"See ya later, Sammy," Dean says as he drives off. He turns and walks up to school. The school day is a total drag. Pop tests showed up in almost all of Sam's classes and lunch was no picnic either. School lunches are not your friend!

Sam turns a corner and… _Umf._ He collides with a girl about fourteen-same age as Sam. They both fall back and land on their butts.

"I'm so sorry," says the girl, picking up the papers she dropped. Sam picks up the papers of hers that are near him and hand them back to her.

"No, it was my fault," he says. "I wasn't looking where I was walking. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Devan." Devan's hair was wild looking and dyed a bright red, but it had grown and you could see the dark brown roots of her natural hair color. _Wow_ , thought Sam.

"So," says Sam, a little awkward, "what are you doing?" Devan smiles and shrugs a little, trying to hide the small blush that is clear on her pale skin.

"I was studying with some friends, but they bailed on me." She shrugs and smiles. "What 'bout you?"

"My friends bailed on me, too." It's true. The bastards had decided to ditch him and go hang out with other people. The bitches! "Guess we're in the same boat." Devan smiles again and nods.

"It would appear so." She turns to walk away, leaving Sam watching her go, but then turns back. "Would you...maybe...wanna hang? Might as well make the best of the time." Sam, surprised, nods and they walk outside together.

"I like your hair," Sam says. She blushes a little and laughs.

"Thanks. I'm debating if I should touch it up or if I should grow out my natural hair. These aren't easy choices," She jokes. Sam laughs.

"I've never had that problem." For obvious reasons. Not that dying your hair is a strictly girl thing, just if Sam ever asked Dad if he could dye his hair… Well, he doesn't even want to know. And going behind his back and doing it? They'd kill Sam!

They start to walk a little into town. Sam looks down at his old watch. He has about an hour until he has to get back to school. They have about forty minutes to kill if they're going further into town, depending on how far in they go. Dean will get worried if he's not there at their arranged time. He's just _a tad_ over protective.

"There is this awesome little pizza shop like five minutes from here," Devan says. "The school food makes you want to barf so they get some good business." Sam nods with a smile and they start to walk a little faster, both hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive at the pizza shop and are automatically seated at a table. They decide to split a small pizza.

"The smalls are a regular sized medium. They'll be extra," Devan warns. "Frankly, my mom hates it when I bring home more pizza boxes, would you want to take the rest home?"

"Yeah, my brother would be more than happy to have some pizza." Devan nods and the waiter comes over to take their order. They talk some about school, then things they like, then just anything interesting. He enjoys Devan's company. In this new school he couldn't find anyone nice and who wouldn't bail on him to really be friends with, he thought it was going to be a horrible week or two-knowing full well that dad will not be back on time and will have already found another case-until he ran into Devan, literally.

The pizza comes and they both dig in. Sam takes a bite into the gooey pizza and all the cheese falls off and onto his plate. Devan laughs and ends up doing the exact same thing. Laughing, Sam puts the cheese back on his pizza and takes another bite, making sure the cheese stays on this time. _Best meal in I don't remember how long!_ Sam thinks. It's a refreshing break from the crappy diner food they're always eating.

"We should really get going," Sam says, though, not wanting to leave. Devan checks her watch and nods.

"Yeah," she says. "I've gotta get going back to school. My aunt is picking me up."

"Me, too. Well, my brother is picking me up at the school. I'll pay." Devan shakes her head. It takes almost five minutes, each one demanding to pay the check. Sam lets her get it when she starts threatening. _She's as crazy as I am_ , Sam thinks with a grin. And he's pretty crazy.

They walk out with the pizza box and see that some rain has moved in. It's only sprinkling when they first go out. Devan slowly reaches over and takes Sam's hand. He let's her entwine their fingers together. They don't look over at each other until it starts to downpour when they aren't even halfway to the school. They dash to get to the school and under the balcony at the front near the door. Sam holds the pizza box over his head as protection, but it doesn't work. Devan pulls the hood of her hoodie up with one hand,-the other still gripping to Sam's-but it keeps falling down and soon she leaves it down.

Devan starts to laugh and then Sam does, too. They're standing, soaked to the bone, under the balcony. Devan looks down at their hands and smiles. _It's gonna be hard to leave this place_ , Sam says to himself in his head. Almost at the same time, Baby pulls up and a black truck.

"I guess," says Sam sadly, "our rides are here. I wonder if they planned being here at the same time." Devan grabs Sam by the jacket and pushes him against the side of the building. She kisses him on the lips for what seems like forever. Sam, startled at first, but then kisses back. Devan pulls away and smiles.

"See you tomorrow?" She asks. Sam, at a loss for words, nods. She turns and runs into the rain toward the truck. Sam smiles at himself and runs out into the rain toward the Impala-Baby. Sam swings open the door and sits down.

He turns toward Dean, who is smiling.

"I got pizza," Sam says, holding up the wet box. "It may or may not be drenched, but it's really good." Dean nods and keeps smiling. He doesn't talk about why he's smiling-though, Sam has a good idea of why-until they are in the motel room.

"So, that was one hell of a kiss," Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes, but can't help to agree with Dean. "You guys…"

"No," Sam says, then thinks. "I don't know. We're meeting up tomorrow after school, too, though." Dean smiles. Dean eats the rest of the pizza and Sam starts to work on his homework. He doesn't have much, but it's harder than usual. It's nearing the end of the school year and the big tests are coming out. Sam just prays that he'll be able to stay for a couple more weeks so he can finish school, but he doubts it severely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry I didn't put this up sooner. Thanks for the review, they were really helpful. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it's also really short. Next one will be longer to make up for how short this one was.**

"C'mon, Dean," says an annoyed Sam. Dean leans out of the bathroom and shoots his little brother a look.

"I know that you want to rush to get to your girlfriend, but some of us need our beauty sleep and time to get ready," Dean says as he goes back to brushing his teeth. Sam sighs and sits on the lumpy bed. _Leaving here is going to be horrible_ , thinks Sam. His thoughts are disrupted as Dean walks out and grabs the keys.

They get in the car and Dean drives him to school, promising him he'll be there to pick him up at around five. Sam walks into school and takes a seat in his home room. Time seems to crawl by as he moves from class to class throughout the day. When the school day finally let's out everyone jumps from their seats and files out. Sam sighs with relief when leans against the wall he first met Devan at. She rounds the corner not a second later and smiles.

"I thought you'd be her," says Devan, a small, sad smile on her face. Sam nods. "Sorry, but I have so much homework to do today. I'm really sorry." Sam shrugs, wiping the sadness off his face. "Maybe we can meet up soon, though?" Hope creeping into her voice. He nods. She walks away and Sam sighs.

Sam walks out and curses when the rain starts. While digging around in his backpack, he walks down the sidewalk. Dean is at work and he won't be able to pick him up, sadly. He had stuffed an umbrella in his bag, but if he could just find it under all his notebooks…

A hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around. The figure hits Sam over the head with a brick. The backpack drops as Sam loses consciousness. A van pulls up next to the figure and Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain pounds down on the windshield of Dean's car as he pulls up to the school. He can barely see the front of the school through the sudden downpour. Only a few minutes ago it had been a light rain, but changed as he pulled up.

"C'mon, Sam," mutters Dean. Work today had been a bitch. His boss had left early and suddenly the garage was swamped with cars that had broken down in the rain. It was a suck-y day in short.

Sighing, he gets out of the car and walks up to the front of the school. Seeing neither Devan nor Sam, he walks back to the car. Thoughts start to drift into his head, but he quickly shakes them away. _He's fine_ , thinks Dean. _Just couldn't get back to school with the rain._ Satisfied with this thought, he starts to car and drives around town looking for Sam-unsuccessfully.

A police car catches his attention. He pulls over on the other side of the road. _It's just a lost dog or something_ , Dean thinks. Stepping in a giant puddle from the recent rain, he walks over.

"Sorry, sir," the police officer says when he gets closer, "you're going to have to stay back."

"What's happened here?" asks Dean. The police officer seems to debate in his mind if he should tell this new stranger.

"As far as we can tell, a kid was knocked in the head then shoved in a white van." Dean's confidence in this being nothing to do with Sam begins to waver. Stepping to the side, he sees Sammy's backpack.

"Sammy," Dean mutters, stomach dropping. The police man gives him a questioning look. "Sam, my brother. That's-that's his backpack." The policeman walks over to the backpack and looks at the name on the notebooks.

"Sam W.?" Dean manages to nod. "A lady across the street saw all of this. Though, the rain was thick so we can't be sure about the what the kid looked like, we do have the backpack." The policeman asks Dean a few more questions, but Dean can barely hear them. All he can think about is what could have taken Sammy. It was no human, couldn't have been. "Sir, are you OK?" Dean snaps back to reality and nods before running back to his car.

"Dad what have you pissed off this time?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Devan pounds on the metal cage she's trapped in. The throbbing headache she has from being hit in the head with a blunt object worsens with each echo from her shoes colliding with the metal. A different noise makes her stop and listen. Voices echoing in the silent room aren't loud enough for her to hear. A curse escapes her lips before she can control her anger. They hear and walk over to her.

"You should really be nicer," a man hisses, "we're not supposed to kill you. _Yet._ " His tone sends chills up her spine.

"Bite me." _Shut up!_ she reminds herself. She calms herself down and stares up at the captors. _Her_ captors. They laugh as they into the rest of the dark room. Thinking it's funny that she is so stubborn and foolish. Darkness, another thing that scares the living shit out of her. It's not the actual dark that scares her, it's knowing what's in it that scares her. Knowing all those monsters _are real_.

Another voice echoes in the room and she freezes. It's neither of her captors, that's she's met, at least. This one, though, sounds younger. Not child, but a teenager. A door slams shut and she wait to see if she hears any of her captors. The last time she yelled out a hand tried to pull the hair out of her skull.

"Hello?" calls Devan quietly. An answer doesn't come so she calls again, slightly louder than the last time.

"Devan?" The voice almost make her jump up in surprise. Her still slightly throbbing head thanks her for not jumping up. The cage is only big enough for her to sit on her knees or on her butt. The voice is Sam's.

"It's me, Sam." Coincidence? Devan thinks otherwise. _It's all my fault_ , she thinks. Ever since her sister, Cassandra, had been killed by a werewolf her parents had been strict and overprotective about everything. Though, knowing that the monster that killed their oldest daughter was out there, they became experts in the supernatural shit. They taught her about demons, shifters, _werewolves_. They ruined her childhood. Now, she's ruined a really sweet boy's life, too. _It runs in the family_ , she thinks, angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood flows in a small river down the back of Sam's head. He leans up against one of the metal cage walls. A slamming door makes him cringe as it echoes in his head, making his head hurt even more than it already did. Though, he didn't even think that could be possible.

Knowing Devan is down here makes him angry at himself. What would have wanted to take them both? If they had just wanted to take him they would have already killed her. Torture? His head spins with all the scary possibilities. The only thing he is really sure about, is that Dean will find and save them both.

"Devan," Sam calls out, "are you hurt?" He waits for her response.

"Just when they knocked me out. Hit me over the head with something. What about you?" He wipes some of the blood from his neck. It's dried now and his head has stopped bleeding, thankfully.

"Hit in the head, too. It's fine, though." He can't see her face, but he assumes she's frowning. He hears her begin to say something, but light floods the room. Sam shields his eyes. They had adjusted to the darkness and the light shoots pain straight through them.

"You two aren't talking, are you?" calls one of their captors. Staying quiet is the best decision, Sam knows that. "If the plan goes as...well, planned, then you will both be dead within the next two days. Hope you already have things in order." Cruel laughter splits through the room.

"What are you?" Devan calls out. Devan shifts to the middle of the cage, knowing what will come. The question had been itching at the back of Sam's head, too. The silence before their answer is full of a sort of fright. They don't seem to like when they speak.

"Demons, Devan. We're demons on a mission from a powerful leader."


End file.
